Mephistopheles
by Dezerango
Summary: When a new hedgehog strolls into town with a weird name, weird powers, and a strange mission Sonic and Amy have to see through the madman's charade before it cost them more than their lives. R
1. Arrival

Well hi! I lied some more and said I'd never work on two projects at once. Well I'm going to as of right now. This one only work cause I just finished a chapter for my other story and I'm bored. Cannot say I will update as frequently, but give this old guy a chance. And, without further ado…

**Mephistopheles**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

_They were all around me .Just staring at me, like I was some sort of monster and they were too frightened to run. The flames were hot against my skin, but I bet the living flames in their bellies hurt even more. Like seed that kicked with barbed toes and rolled with spines on their backs. Oh bad seed bad seed. You shouldn't hurt mother that way. Mother is good. Mother protects and mother loves. Not like Fake God. Mother is Good. Mother is God._

Amy sat up in her bed, a cold sweat drenching her nightgown. It was morning, and she was in her bed, in her apartment, in Station Square.

_Not in a lab like me._

Amy screamed. The sharp sound ripped through her mind, banishing any remnants of the horrible dream. She sat in her bad for a moment, just breathing.

_I'm the only voice in my head again._

Amy stood up and went over the dream in her mind. It was hazy, just like the other ones. She remembered the voice telling her a story, this time about some sort of public execution. Amy sighed; little of the dream had stayed in her memory. Amy had been having these dreams for a while now, almost a month. They were like no other dream she'd had before. Every night, at exactly 10:41, Amy would get incredibly tired and fall asleep. Then, for the next eight to nine hours she'd watch through someone else's eyes a strange story. There was a daughter, a mom, a dad, and an uncle. Everyone besides the daughter died. The daughter would be called a witch and the townspeople would try to kill her. Every night the story would be a little longer, but Amy couldn't remember last night's bit.

The thing about the dreams that scared her was the speaker. The speaker was mad, terribly insane. It described the sad story it told as a comedy and would say Amy should be a part in the story. The voice told Amy things that happened later. The voice hadn't been wrong, even when it said Tails would fall a thousand feet and live. He did, although he couldn't say how. That's what scared her. The voice said she would watch Sonic die. And the voice was never wrong.

Amy sighed and opened the glass doors to her balcony, six stories above ground. She laid her cheek on the stone railing and looked at the clouds. They were dark.

_Would it kill you to send me a good omen?_

An explosion rocked Amy's apartment. Amy stood up straight and held on tight to the rail. From inside, she heard her expensive salt shaker fall to the ground and break. Amy looked around to find the cause of the explosion. Amy saw G.U.N. soldiers on the ground, shooting at what appeared to be a giant metal circle that Robotnik was riding in. The circle glowed and Amy was able to make out the shape of a hedgehog contort in pain in the middle of the circle. Several G.U.N. soldiers glowed green and were thrown out of the way of the machine.

Amy looked around, her tail wagging like an excited dog's. If Eggman was here than that means that Sonic was close by.

"Oh Sonic…Oh NO!" Amy looked down at her nightgown, still moist with sweat. "I can' let him see me like this!"

"Let who see you like that?" Sonic said, standing behind Amy on the balcony. Amy froze up, her nightgown feeling uglier by the second. Sonic went to the side of the balcony that Amy was on, looking over at Eggman.

_Oh god! Why didn't I shower first! Does sleep sweat smell? Maybe the deodorant from last night was enough. No, it doesn't protect against freaking tsunamis! God god god!_

"Amy, are you paying attention?" Sonic asked, glancing in her direction. Amy snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" she said, looking at Sonic expectantly.

"I said Robotnik is forcing Silver's psychic powers to act to his will using that machine. It could get pretty messy, so you should get inside." Sonic repeated, watching the machine intensely.

"Of course! But I'm gonna find you when you're all done. You don't get off easy today!" Sonic mumbled something and leapt off the balcony. Amy hummed a little and skipped back into her apartment.

_First stop, shower._

***

Sonic let himself fall freely into an umbrella stuck on a table. He bounced off of it and landed right in front of Eggman. The spiny blue hedgehog struck his trademark pose: arms crossed, the pointer finger of one hand extended while the other fingers remained curled. Sonic looked up at Eggman, still holding the pose.

"I spy with my little eye a scientist that could really use Jenny Craig right about now." mocked the hedgehog. Sonic laughed at his own joke and then said, "Well, aren't you gonna attack me?"

Eggman sat in his hovercraft that held the metal device up. Sonic saw him looking at his large belly and attempt to suck it in. "Eggman…" Sonic said, getting a little bored. The scientist came back to attention.

"WELL Sonic, I shall not simply attack you; I plan to absolutely annihilate you once and for all! Prepare to feel the power of the Egg Psycho!" The metal circle glowed again and a green beam fired at Sonic.

"Yeah sure. And tomorrow I'll perish under the might of the Egg Meteor," Sonic chuckled. Sonic effortlessly dodged the beam and made a beeline towards the bottom of the machine.

"How do you know about the Egg Meteor!?" Robotnik asked. He let off smaller, but quicker lightning like blasts at Sonic. Sonic dodged with just as much ease.

"Lucky guess. You're due for some ridiculous space themed machine," Sonic rushed straight up the side of the Egg Psycho and right into Robotnik's face. "Now do me a favor and fall." Sonic jumped towards Eggman and pushed off of his face. Robotnik fell back into a lever, pushing it back all the way and breaking it.

"Smooth," Sonic muttered as he fell to Silver's level. Sonic grabbed some of the machinery that held Silver to the Egg Psycho and pulled himself onto it. Sonic could see Silver, and he was in bad shape. Burns from the machine covered his body and the wrist and ankle irons were way too small and had begun to bleed. A wicked looking helmet was forced onto his head and it appeared to be drilled onto his head. Thankfully, Silver seemed to have blacked out long ago.

"Damn you look like a wreck," Sonic said, approaching Silver. "Don't worry I'll getcha out." Sonic could hear a loud humming that kept getting louder and more obnoxious. Ignoring it, Sonic first grabbed the iron around Silver's wrist. As soon as he touched it, a shock of electricity went through his body.

_You think you know me._

Sonic fell back onto the metallic floor. Sonic got up, but before he could try again Silver opened his eyes wide and began to scream. Green light flooded from Silver's eyes and hands and grew brighter and brighter until Sonic had to close his eyes. Sonic felt a wall of heat hit him, followed by a wave of intense cold. Then, Silver's screaming stopped and the temperature returned to normal.

Sonic opened his eyes slowly. He tested his arms and legs, and then looked at Silver. Silver looked no different, besides the fact he had been melted out of the wrist irons and head device. The melted metal even patched up where the machine had drilled into his skull.

"WRAAGGHA!" Sonic heard Robotnik scream from up top. Sonic gently picked up Silver and leapt off of the machine. He laid Silver under a tree near the sidewalk and then ran back to check on Eggman. Sonic ran back up the Egg Psycho and stopped at the top.

Eggman was holding on to the edge of the Egg Psycho, looking up at a strange hedgehog. The hedgehog was blue in color and wore a tux. One arm was outstretched at Eggman and a fireball floated between his gloved fingertips. His spines were done in dreadlocks and hung in front of his face as well as in a ponytail that hung in the back. Using his dress shoes he stepped on one of Robotnik's hands. Robotnik yelped and let go, but the hedgehog held the hand in place.

"Uhh, am I interrupting anything?" Sonic asked, looking from Eggman to the mystery hedgehog and back. The hedgehog looked at Sonic. After stomping the hand one last time, he strolled over to Sonic. The hedgehog was a good head taller than Sonic. Sonic tried to meet his eye, but the dreads obscured Sonic's view. The hedgehog said nothing but as quick as a wink grabbed Sonic by the neck and slowly brought Sonic up to his level. Sonic grasped the hand and tried to pry the fingers open. No good. Sonic gasped for air, his vision beginning to tunnel.

"LET GO OF MY SONIC THIS INSTANT!" Amy's cry, even from the great distance, sounded like she was right next to Sonic. The hedgehog instantly let go of Sonic, who sucked in a huge breath of air, and looked in Amy's direction. Sonic got ready to attack if he tried to go for Amy, the air around him already stirring, just waiting for Sonic's command.

Amy, from her balcony, shouted, "YOU SHOULD BE DESTROYING THAT BIG STUPID MACHINE SO SONIC CAN GET BACK TO HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

The hedgehog looked down at the ground he stood on. The fireball he still held flattened out and began to swirl in a circle. Out of the circle poured thousands of little red locusts that spread over the machine. In seconds, the Egg Psycho was totally covered in the things. Sonic felt a rumble, and then from under his feet he felt the metal thin and begin to give way. Sonic yelped and jump just as a hole appeared where he had stood. Sonic landed in the street and watched as the Egg Psycho was reduced to nothing by the locusts. The locusts, their meal done, began to migrate into the strange hedgehog's tuxedo sleeves. The hedgehog rode the tide of insects until he landed silently on the sidewalk.

Sonic cautiously approached the figure. He saw Amy run out of her apartment complex to meet him. She gave Sonic a hug when she reached him and said, "See, all's well!" Sonic shrugged Amy off and continued to stare at the hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked. The hedgehog continued to stand, shoulders slumped, arms hanging down in front of him.

"Hello, who are you?" Amy repeated annoyed at both Sonic and the mysterious hedgehog. The hedgehog stood up straight and took one gloved hand and put it across his throat.

In an eerie, almost robotic voice the five syllables that would change the world rang forth from the gullet of the hedgehog.

"Mephistopheles."

Well I liked it. R&R or I won't know if you guys want more or not. But once again, don't expect a speedy update.


	2. Visitor from a Twisted Future

Ok soothe update was rather speedy. I'm bored ok. But I'm going to seriously wait for someone to review this time. I mean, I'm writing and writing but I don't know if you guys want me to. Well, here goes Chapter two.

**Chapter Two: Visitor from the Twisted Future**

"Once again, I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier," Mephistopheles said from the puffy pink couch in the living room in Amy's apartment, hand on throat. Amy walked in from the kitchen in her normal red dress holding a tray with a teapot and three cups. She placed the tray on the glass coffee table in front of the couch and sat next to Mephistopheles. Sonic sat on the dark pink armchair he'd turned to face the couch, still uneasy about Mephistopheles's presence.

"Don't worry about it," Amy said with a smile. She had invited the stranger into her home, even though Sonic protested to it. The way he saw it, anyone who tries to kill him before they even meet him usually turned out to be an enemy.

"I'd still worry about it a little…" Sonic muttered to himself. Amy shot a glare at Sonic before turning back to Mephistopheles.

"Oh don't listen to him. Would you like some tea Mephi?" Amy asked, already pouring the hedgehog a cup. The tea was yellow and produced a noxious odor.

"That would be greatly appreciated…" Mephistopheles extended one freakishly long arm and picked up the filled glass. He took a small sip, shivered, and put the glass back down.

"It's my own special recipe," Amy said with pride. "Do you like it?"

Mephistopheles took a breath before putting his hand back on his throat and forcing out the word, "Delectable."

_Feel proud. Greater men than you have drunk that tea and been put in bed for weeks._

"See Sonic," Amy said standing up and looking at Sonic. "My tea is good. Your taste buds just aren't mature enough…"

While Amy went on about Sonic's immature taste buds, Mephistopheles produced a pen and a handkerchief from a tux pocket. He placed the handkerchief on the table and began to draw something. He held the handkerchief up so Sonic could see it. It showed Sonic and Mephistopheles holding a memorial service for Mephistopheles's tongue. Sonic snickered.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked. Mephistopheles hid the handkerchief quickly and when Amy turned around he was making the motion of taking another sip. Amy turned back to Sonic. Mephistopheles poured the tea in a potted plant hanging from the ceiling and mouthed the words, "I'll pray for you." Sonic laughed out loud.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" Amy shouted turning again. Mephistopheles shrugged when Amy looked at him. Amy looked at Sonic, back at Mephistopheles and at Sonic again.

"I know you weren't paying attention to me when I was talking Sonic. Even if I don't find out what was so funny now I will find out eventually. Because a woman always finds out," Amy left for the kitchen again after she finished her threat.

"Well, I thought I was doing a pretty good job," Mephistopheles whispered to Sonic. Sonic smiled.

"Maybe I got you wrong. Anyone with a good sense of humor can't be all that bad," Sonic whispered back. "Maybe you were just misguided, like Silver."

"More so than you may think," Mephistopheles replied darkly. Amy returned to the living room and sat next the Mephistopheles. She poured herself some tea and turned so she was facing him.

"So Mephi," Amy began. "Where are you from?" Mephistopheles looked around the room and glanced out of the window.

"Judging from the décor, the insane lack of impending doom, and of course the fact that you two are alive I'd either say I died and went to heaven or more likely I'm in the past," Sonic looked at Mephistopheles seriously. Amy gasped.

"You knew use in the future?" Amy asked, not even questioning if Mephistopheles was in fact from the future. Sonic guessed if you hung around Station Square long enough, things like time travel cease to amaze.

"Well, I knew you Amy. The one known as Sonic was dead before I was born, so I had no way of knowing you or what you looked like," Mephistopheles's reply was obviously another apology.

"Dude, it's all good now," Sonic said. "Now, why are you in the past?"

Mephistopheles considered the question. "The one in the bedroom was injured upon my arrival, correct?"

Silver lay asleep in Amy's bedroom. "Yeah," Sonic answered.

"Well, in my time he's known as a great time traveler. I know I personally have no way to time travel, so my hypothesis is that some accident provoked his power in an uncontrollable way. And randomly I was dragged into your time."

"Wow," said Sonic amazed. "Well you just made our job a lot easier."

"Yeah. Silver can just send you back home when he's recovered," Amy agreed.

"Actually, I don't want to go home just yet. Oh do you mind if I were to go on for a while?"

"Nah." Sonic said. Damn, wasn't he a gentleman.

"Go ahead," Amy answered.

"Yes, very well. You see, the future I live in isn't anything like I would like it to be. I don't come from sixty years or forty years in the future. I'm only from fifteen years in the future, from my rough estimate. In only four years from now, Sonic will die. From that point everything goes to hell. I simply want to change things so it won't play out that way."

"Woah woah woah! Back up. How do I die? And why does it cause such a commotion?" Sonic asked. Even in Silver's future things didn't go as bad as fast. It took years for Iblis to build power and even longer for it to start winning.

"Well, you die doing what you seem to love so much, saving the world." Mephistopheles answered. He looked down at the floor and then continued, "I think it would be best if I didn't go into detail. Just in case it changes the future in some unforeseen way."

"That bad?" Amy asked with a kind tone.

"Yes," Mephistopheles smiled sadly. "At any rate, I can't leave you totally in the dark if we are to change the future. There are three things that I have determined caused the events leading up to my dark future."

"You were prepared for this?" Sonic asked. Seemed a little…strange.

"When bad things happen, you think back to see what you could have done to prevent them don't you?"

"True enough," Sonic changed into a more comfortable position. Amy refilled her cup of tea. "Continue."

"Well, first and for most are the Time Stones. Maybe you remember them,"

"How could I forget?" Amy exclaimed. "Thanks to those I got to meet Sonic!"

"Yeah, 'cause you were kidnapped," Sonic said darkly. "And Eggman made Metal just to get those things."

"Yes those are the ones. Well anyway, sometime in the future Robotnik rediscovers them. They play an irreplaceable role in his plans. The idea goes if we take the Time Stones and put them in a secret location, or even destroy one or all of them, Robotnik cannot start his plan and therefore Sonic never dies and everything is as it should."

"Uhh…that works. But the Little Planet only appears one month out of the year," Sonic said.

"Well, the year is young. More likely than not the Little Planet hasn't appeared yet. If my guess is correct it is February so we only missed January. We'll just check every month so we don't miss it. In the meantime, we can work on the other two causes."

"And those are?" Sonic and Amy said in unison.

"Well, one I won't say until it's an emergency. But the other is a rare book." Mephistopheles produced a small leather journal from his shirt pocket. He opened it and began to flip through the pages. "Sonic, it is a book like the ones you adventured in, but with a twist. Instead of going inside of the story, the story will play out in the real world as someone reads it. That is, as long as all of the elements in the story are present." Mephistopheles opened the journal so Amy and Sonic could see what was inside. A drawing of insanely intricate vines and flowers encompassed the borders of a page. In the middle was a black rose opened wide so the word "Witch" could be seen.

"What's this?" Sonic asked.

"The cover of the book. Sadly, this is all I could find on it. All I know is that Robotnik finds it and plays out the story. Sonic dies in the end." Mephistopheles looked up at Sonic and Amy while he replaced the journal in his pocket. "If we could burn that book, we wouldn't even have to bother with the Time Stones."

"Jeez, this saving the future junk seems like a whole lot of boring work." Sonic sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well, the book won't be a boring find. The other fact about this book I do know is that to retrieve it, Robotnik sent Metal, a team of 50 E-1000000s, and an army of artificial Chaos. Metal was the only one not destroyed on the mission." Sonic opened his eyes again.

"That's better," Sonic said. He smiled. "A real adventure is just what I needed."

"Aww come on Sonic. Can't Mephistopheles do it on his own? I don't want you running around who knows where putting yourself in danger," Amy whined, putting her hands on the table as close to Sonic as she could.

"Amy, you sound like my mother, that scares me," Sonic said jokingly. "And anyway, Mephistopheles did me a favor and decided to help keep me alive. The least I could do is help him out. Besides, I know a certain pink hedgehog that'd be pretty bummed if her boyfriend died," Sonic smiled at Amy and stood up. "You don't have to be alone this time. Silver's still hurt and I don't think he's going to be running around any time soon. You could hang with him."

Amy sighed, "I guess. So when are you guys starting?"

"Now?" Sonic asked.

"Now is good. First we can go check Never Lake for the Little Planet." Mephistopheles stood up and extended a hand to Amy. "Thank you for having me. In all senses."

"It was great having you, in all senses. Whatever that means." Amy shook the hand and opened her balcony door. "Whenever you're ready. I'm going to go check on Silver." Amy walked into her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Ready?" Sonic asked, walking towards the balcony.

"Steady," Mephistopheles said, almost gliding to Sonic's side. The two stood on the balcony, wind blowing through their spines.

"Go," Sonic whispered. He leapt off of the balcony and fell to the city below.

"Mother, are you proud of me?" Mephistopheles muttered before jumping off of the balcony after Sonic.

That's it! Updates will come slower for now. But please don't forget about this one!


End file.
